ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bringing down the house
Aboard Starbug "What did I tell you?" asked Kyzan as they all gathered around a Holographic table, a hologram of a large factory complex appearing on it, hidden under a mountain, the east and west sides of the complex were rather flat, whilst the middle was tall. There were 3 large smoke stacks around the middle. "Stick 'em with a Homing device and get them to lead us back to the nest." "I don't think anyone here ever said the tracking device was a bad idea." replied Erekob. “I dunno… “ Kyzan smiled at Jim. “I think someone complained when I stuck one on them…” “Luckily we turned off before that part...” Eigreg said with a look of disgust. Kyzan stared daggers at him from across the room, but Jim merely gave him a smile that said “iYeah, and it was great…/i” To which, Eigreg made a throwing up motion. Kyzan then punched Jim hard in the arm. Then turned back to the table. “Anyway, from what our scans suggest, this facility is a giant manufacturing plant, built with a mishmash of alien tech. The right mind could easily cook up some level 13 tech in there, no problem.” Eigreg’s jaw dropped. “L-l-l-l-level 13?” he stammered. Imolnere looked at Kyzan. “There is no such level.” Said the Mechamorph “There is…” replied Jim. “Something they tell you when you get to Magister rank, they let you in on that little secret. Let’s just say that Planet Killers are not the most powerful weapons in the universe.” “Like your Ultimatrix?” asked Erekob. “I suppose that’s the best example.” Replied Jim. “So, let’s go over the attack plan.” Kyzan waved her hand over the hologram of the facility. It began spinning slowly. “I descend down Stack 1 as a Necrofriggian and draw their attention by freezing the furnace. Jim and Eigreg, you’ll head down Stack 2 and start planting bombs whilst Erekob and Imolnere, you’ll head down stack 3 and head to the control center, download what you can. “Ok…” said Eigreg. “Unfortunately, not all of us are indestructible, or able to transform into any alien… So, how are the rest of us supposed to get down there?” she asked. “My space-suit is thermalized.” Said Erekob. “I can hitch a ride with him.” said Imolnere. “And muggins?” asked Eigreg. “Don’t worry.” Said Imolnere “I’ve designed a special suit for you.” **** “Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” Imolnere heard over his comms. “A large number of times…” replied the Mechamorph. Jim smiled as he saw Eigreg in a space suit with the words “Shoot me” printed across the front. “Cut the chatter. I’ll send you the word when I’m in.” said Kyzan. Staring down the giant stack as hot air belched out along with black smoke. Jumping in, the black smoke was filled with a flash of green light as she transformed into a Necrofriggian. Shooting down like a rocket, she blasted arctic air at the furnace and she was hit by molten metal as it exploded due to explosive evaporation. Luckily though, she simply slurped it up off herself. Continued to blast it. However, just as the molten metal finally became solid, she was knocked out of the sky by a laser-bolt. Her face smashed into the metal. “Ow…” she moaned. She then rolled over as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a second shot being fired. Rolling out of harms way, she looked up to see 5 drones shooting at her. Turning intangible, she assumed to be out of harms way… She was wrong, Being hit in the shoulder, she was sent sprawling again. “Phase Shift rounds…” she seethed as she got to her feet. “Someone thought ahead.” Hitting the transformation button, she transformed into a Talpaedan, Digging into the solid metal, she picked up a large chunk and hurled it at the drones, smashing them. She then looked around and saw the stoker. Rushing towards it, she smashed straight through it and into the main factory floor. “I’m in, move.” She said through her comm as she smashed her drills into the ground and began shaking the complex machines apart. Back on the surface, Erekob, in his Sotoraggian battle-suit that was covered by Imolnere. Jumped into the furnace and began heading down, whilst Jim grabbed Eigreg and jumped. “CANNONBALL!!!” he yelled. As they fell, Jim held Eigreg close to him. “Right, when we see the opening, I’m gonna chuck you out, I’ll place a couple of bombs inside here, whilst you set them around outside.” He called. Seeing the opening, he threw the young Conductoid through the opening, Eigreg looked around to see Jim fall into the molten lake of metal with a splash. Eigreg shook himself off before seeing some drones come his way. Throwing off the gloves for his suit, he drained them of their energy before grabbing the bombs he had hidden in his pouch and looked around, this area was full to the brim of Amberogia. “Where… The heck..?” he asked, there was no way they could have this much… It only grew on Revonnah. Somebody there would notice… Unless they managed to somehow grow it in an artificial environment. He shook his head and got to work, no point in worrying about that now, the how and why of it was Erekob and Imolnere’s job to find out. Running towards one of the tanks, he placed a bomb before setting it for 20 minutes. “Plenty of time.” He muttered. **** Erekob and Imolnere rocketed through the hallways, blasting the combat-bots in their path. Finally reaching a computer terminal, Imolnere slithered off of the suit and into the panel. “Gimme a few minutes to find what I need.” He said. Erekob looked down the hall to see a rather large robotic Tetramand stomping towards them, his eyes glowing red. Imolnere began retreating back to Erekob, but Erekob pulled his arm away. “Don’t.” he said. “We don’t have time, you finish up that, I’ll handle the Tetrabot.” Getting down on one knee, he grabbed his Sniper-Rifle from his back and took aim, firing, the bolt smashed straight into its head, throwing up smoke. “Gotcha!” He said with a fist-pump. But as the smoke cleared, no apparent damage had been done. “Oh hell…” he said. Running straight for it, he punched it hard in the chest before grabbing running up it and heel-dropping its head. His heel only clanged loudly, before its arms shot out, grabbing his arms and legs, then pulling… Erekob let out a scream as his arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. Suddenly, the green and black goop that was Imolnere jumped onto it and began trying to envelop it... However, he only succeeded in forcing it to drop the Citrakayah, as it’s other 4 arms grabbed the goop and threw it away. It re-constituted into Imolnere. “That’s not possible, there is no tech that can resist a Mechamorph.” He said. gooping and flowing towards Erekob, he grafted onto his suit once again before forming a giant plasma cannon on one arm and blasting it again and again, having as little success as before. “Retreat, we can’t beat it, but we can outrun it.” said Imolnere. Erekob was a little annoyed by this turn of events, but did so none-the-less. Running down the hall. “That terminal had little in the way of useful information. Everything of importance will be in the control room.” He said. “Do we know where that is?” asked Erekob. “That why I said “little in the way of” rather than “Nothing” keep running.” He said as they sped through the halls. **** Back with Eigreg, he now sat atop a small pile of de-powered drones. He sighed as he waited for Jim. Looking at the bombs he was getting a little nervous “come on guys, only 15 minutes until this place is a supernova.” He said. “Help me…” said a feminine voice. Eigreg’s ears pricked up. “A girl in trouble? Wait… They said something about this in training…” he said. Que the flashback Sitting at his desk in training, he looked at Magister Hulka “-And remember that the enemy is always on the lookout to exploit the stupid, so if you hear a girl calling for help where she logically shouldn’t then blahdy blahdy blahdy blah-“ Hulka’s voice trailed off as Eigreg’s eye caught sight of pretty Florauna girl. End flashback “Curse you, Evita…” he said, shaking his fist to the sky. He sighed before running off to help the girl. He came to a fallen crate to find a Florauna girl trapped beneath it. “A Plumber? Thank you.” She said. Eigreg lifted it off her before helping her to her feet. She wrapped her vines around his head. “My hero…” she brought him in as he closed his eye and puckered his lips. He didn’t notice that several of the vines had grown sharp and were about to neatly kebab him… When the sound of electrics exploding forced his eyes open, as the pretty face of the Florauna girl had been replaced by a Jims massive hands. “Seriously?” chuckled Jim. “We need to take you to Taiwan back on earth, I think we’ll have a whale of a time.” He looked around at the various crates that were littered around the room. “She… And…” stammered Eigreg. “My first kiss was going to be a Robot?” He broke down on his knee's and looked at the broken remains of the woman. “Almost you hound-dog." he patted him on the back. Jim looked at the broken remains as well, he took out a device from his belt and ran it over the parts. It created a holographic image of them and quickly pulled them back together. "Whoever made this is obviously a genius." he said. "They've created a fully working Florauna person. Building a big smashy bot isn't that difficult, but creating a creature that's complex enough to fool the average person... This is beyond anything i've ever seen. It's mentality, it didn't even speak in that normal slow, calculated robotic fashion that most copies do. Now, come on, we can analyze this back at the bug, I’ve planted my bombs. We’ve got 13 minutes before this place is a smoldering crater… And is that?” He noticed the crate Eigreg had moved had a mysterious golden-orange substance leaking from it. “Amberogya, yes.” Replied Eigreg. “We’ll meet up with Speedy and goopy and get out of Dodge.” He said running towards a door. Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar